Prehistoric park the next generation
by Aerodactyl999
Summary: I'm not doing the intro but last time Matilda the t-Rex rampage at the park and 19 years later Nigel Marvin retires and someone has to take his place because of the many extinct creatures pick any time period ok for chapter 1 and many other chapters thank you
1. Request

Dear all viewers can all of you guys decide what think should be

Thinknoodles=?

Can someone think about what the next adventure is gonna be after I do a bunch of chapters

All oc will also face and learn things


	2. Chapter 1

**The fierce and gentle the wet and dry**

As the animals calm down after the tyrannosaurus rampage and the new employee came to save the rest

During the meeting they argue about which extinct animal to rescue

So at last they decided to save a rhinesuchus

At the park Tristan wrote notes as a cryptozoologist/paleontologist taking note and research the great mighty and ancient creatures.

Seri the biologist busy harvesting and getting plants for new arrivals and getting food.

Mist the meteorologist checking the temperature for the new arrivals

Crystal the marine biologist help decide which plant for the rhinesuchus enclosure with the help of Seri

And Dan the doctor checks on Theo and crying how much he grew and how Theo the triceratops is alone unlike Martha the mammoth who is with the present of her kind the elephants

Rod the one who is in Nigel's place and Rick a zoologist are busy finding rhinesuchus in a dry place in Pangaea

Rod's P.O.V

"Ok I'm by myself " said Rod

As soon as he walks he heard a sound

4 pareiasaurus and 8 scutosaurus came towards Rod

Rod uses the time portal and herded them

Rod changes his mind for walking but instead he drives the truck

Rod found someone he couldn't leave

A baby female and male gorgonopsid lied down weak

As soon as Rod nurture the baby female and male gorgonopsid

When the gorgonopsid twins woke up they follow Rod who found 3 more

After 2 hrs later a lake appeared

And Rod picked up the 2 rhinesuchus and went towards the time portal

But before he left 8 unexpected visitors came

Ricks P.O.V

As Rick encountered the moschops he saw action

two males one herd and one leader

The two males headbutt each other and ends with the old rival male vulnerable

As soon as the old rival male was about to leave two small critters charged and eat old rival male

Rick identify them as lycaenops so after that he uses his lasso to catch the 2

The moschops herd left into the present

3hrs later

Rick finds 5 milleretta 8 hovasaurus and 2 claudiosaurus

Rick packs up a went through the time portal

At the park the moschops the scutosaurus and pareiasaurus lived in an enclosure called the Permian plains

The milleretta hovasaurus and claudiosaurus went to the enclosure call the world of the lizards

The lycaenops have a enclosure called dunes of doom and are named Terry and Sue

The baby gorgonopsids have so much energy that the smilodon cubs would like to play

The two rhinesuchus have an enclosure called rhinesuchus spring

As soon as the group unload the cargo there was

8 diictodons

Seri got two diictodons named Lily and Tate

Dan got three diictodons as well name Iris and Bailey

Tristan got two diictodons named Hamster and Bella

And the new intern Think came and got one diictodon named Kopi

"Ok what's next"said Mist

ok put one time period and main creature

ps What should Think be

Ps there are YouTubers called Thinknoodles and Seri pixel biologist

newcomers

2 rhinesuchus

4 pareiasaurus

8 scutosaurus

5 gorgonopsid

8 diictodon

5 milleretta

8 hovasaurus

2 claudiosaurus

and 4 moschops

And thank you Sonsky


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own prehistoric park or some of the characters who are** **youtubers who goes by seri pixel biologist and thinknoodles **

**Prehistoric park chapter 2 Happy birthday**

**in the morning**

"hey guys can you guys do me a favor" said Tristan

"Sure but it better be a mission to rescue another creature" said Rod

"Since it's my cousin's birthday I'm thinking of asking for an exhibit for plesiosaurus" said Tristan

"Ok all staff go to the staff lounge" yelled Rod

**20 minutes later**

"Rick , Terrence, Think and Mist all of you are coming with me" said Rod

"Seri , Theo , Dan, Sabrina and Crystal prepare the exhibits." Said Rod

"Tristan keep researching and give a tour to your cousin" said Rod

"The rest of you continue working" said Rod as he and the others went to the early Jurassic.

**One hour later**

"Terence you're with me and everyone else explore"said Rod as he and Terrence jumped off a cliff.

Rod's P.O.V

"Ok let's get some lepidotes, belemnites, ammonites, horseshoe crabs, and trilobites ok" said Rod throwing one time net at 4 ammonites

"Sabrina will freak out seeing the trilobites" said a laughing Terrence collecting 50 trilobites with time nets like crazy.

"Terrence stop fooling around or I will make Matilda eat you" said Rod who luckily send 8 icthyosaurus and 8 eurhinosaurus to the present.

"No ahhhhhhhhhhhh yaaaaaaaaa" screamed the scared Terrence who is sending random animals to the present while speaking gibberish.

"um ok that's easy and let's go home"said Rod who is weirded out thinking that making others panic will help capture other creatures like how Terrence ran into 10 plesiosaurs during panicking time.

Sabrina's P.O.V

"Who is here"said Sabrina looking at a tank filling with trilobites.

Tristan's P.O.V

"Cousin Monica look over at the rhinesuchus springs where the rhinsuchus are resting" said Tristan showing his cousin his work place.

"Look over here a gargoyle who I became friends with" said Tristan before hearing a loud scream which cause the gargoyle to explode.

Rick's P.O.V

"Ok now that we're fininsh sending the 40 thecodontosaurus ,10 scelidosaurus, and 15 ohmdenosaurus , emausaurus , lusitanosaurus" said Rick

"And 15 dimorphodon"said Think before three dimorphodon circle like vultures.

"18" said Mist before sending the flying threesome to the past.

"ummmmmmm guys run!" said Rick before 2 roaring megalosaurus and 2 roaring sarcosaurus

Back into the present

"Happy birthday"said everyone

After the party the extinct animals get their enclosures

Plesiosaurs live at the plesiosaur lagoon

The megalosaurus live at megalosaurus valley

Sarcosaursus went to live in at sarcosaurus hills

The eurhinosaurus and ichthyosaurus lives in at lake ichthyosaur

The new herbivores live at Jurassic forest

The dimorphodon lives at the aviary with dense glass

And a new enclosure for the 8 stowaways that are oligokphus who are living at a terrarium filled with branches and holes.

And the small aquatic animals shall live in a giant aquarium

Next time we will rescue the first super predator

And also Sabrina will have to conquer her biggest fear

18 dimorphodon

40 thecodontosaurus

250 trilobites

250 horseshoe crabs

90 ammonites

40 lepidotes

50 belemnites

18 dimorphodon

8 eurhinosaurus

8 icthyosaurus

28 plesiosaurus

10 scelidosaurus

15 ohmdenosaurus

15 emausaurus

15 lusitanosaurus

Happy birthday to my cousin

anyone reading this please don't put anything rude or hurtful please


End file.
